The Familiar Stranger
by Yellow Green Fish
Summary: She'd always thought that Ye Xiu was just a figment of her imagination, a product of her dreams. One day, she realised how wrong she was. AU! Oops forgot to put this as a one-shot.


A/N: This was just something I thought of when I was re-reading TKA, so I decided to write it out. It doesn't really have a plot, it's more like a drabble really, a what-if the Su parents are not dead and Glory doesn't exist? (though it may be a bit too long to be a drabble...) Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it, and do let me know what you think!

Oh, and does anyone have a suggestion for the title of this story?

* * *

"I'll rest a year and then come back." He smiled gently, his expression serene. He walked down the street, gradually disappearing into the distance, while Mu Cheng stood in front of the entrance to the club, her face streaming with tears. Snowflakes floated down from the night sky, the weather chilly, but she was too upset to even feel the cold.

"Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!"

Startled, Su Mu Cheng opened her eyes, staring blearily at the ceiling of her bedroom. Yawning, she leaned to her right and turned off her alarm clock, before stretching her body. _Him again…_ Mu Cheng closed her eyes, releasing a soft sigh. Ever since her eleventh birthday, she had been dreaming of the mysterious Ye Xiu, her dreams sporadic and fragmented. Initially, she ignored them, thinking that she made them up, since her parents are healthy and alive, and the family of four lived in a beautiful condominium in Hangzhou. However, her dreams did not stop, and thus, she decided to keep a dream journal, writing them down on pen and paper.

Over the years, Mu Cheng grew attached to Ye Xiu, even if he was a figment of her imagination. Mu Cheng wrote about the things that she did not feel comfortable sharing to her family in letters to Ye Xiu, because she did not not want to worry her family. She wrote about the subtle bullying and isolation from her female schoolmates, the leering old man who would watch her everyday she goes home, and the fear of not living up to her parents' expectations. She would also confide in Ye Xiu her dreams of globetrotting, of living happily and worry-free, and being the ever pampered and doted-on baby of her loved ones, even if she got married.

Ye Xiu never replied, but Mu Cheng was contented. She had someone to confide in, and he could never spill her secrets. Yes, Ye Xiu was like her diary, except he had a face and personality. Some might even say that she was treating him like her ideal version of Su Mu Qiu, but she would snort at that idea. Ye Xiu is like a ge ge to her, but he is not a replacement for Mu Qiu. Smiling fondly to herself, she got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to wash up.

Once done, Mu Cheng changed out of her pyjamas, and went to the kitchen to get a late breakfast. She reheated the food her father bought, and plopped down on a chair, scrolling through her phone while waiting.

 _Xiu Xiu: Hi girls! I'll be in Hangzhou for the weekend, wanna go out for dinner tonight?_

 _Guo Guo: Sure!_

 _Rou Rou: I don't mind. What about you Mu Mu?_

 _Mu Mu: I'd love to, but my ge ge is flying back today and we are having a family dinner tonight. How about tomorrow?_

 _Xiu Xiu: Aww, but I won't be free tomorrow! I have this meeting and party I must attend, and it will take up the whole day!_

 _Rou Rou: Hmmm, what about Sunday?_

 _Xiu Xiu: I'll be free, but…_

 _Guo Guo: Reports?_

 _Xiu Xiu: Yup._

 _Mu Mu: Why not have brunch together? Promise we won't take up too much of your time._

 _Xiu Xiu: Alright, but not too late._

 _Rou Rou: Is ten ok?_

 _Xiu Xiu: Sure._

 _Mu Mu: Definitely._

 _Guo Guo: Yup! Which hotel are you staying in?_

"Ding!"

Mu Cheng put down her phone, and took out her breakfast from the microwave oven. While nibbling on her breakfast, the four girls fixed the time and place for their brunch meetup, before Yun Xiu switched topics and started chatting about the latest K-drama.

At around two P.M., Mu Cheng left the house, locking the door behind her. She went down to the carpark, and drove her Audi to the airport, humming to her favourite songs. Luckily, there was not much traffic on the roads so she reached the airport in record time. Easing her car into a parking lot, Mu Cheng exited from her vehicle, locking the doors and slipping on a pair of sunglasses.

Mu Cheng quickly walked to the airport, and was greeted by a cool breeze the moment she stepped in. Mu Cheng headed to the huge screen displaying the list of inbound and outbound flights, and searched for Mu Qiu's flight number. Noting the terminal and estimated time of arrival, she strolled leisurely to the waiting area, and sat down on a chair to wait.

Mu Cheng stared at the planes taking off, her mind drifting back to the conversation she had with her ge ge prior to his return.

 _Ge Ge: Mu Cheng, I'll be flying to Hangzhou next week, is there anything you want me to buy for you?_

 _Mu Cheng: Those snacks you got for me previously! Like the Reese's PB & Choc and Trader Joe's Cookie! *puppy eyes emoji*_

 _(skips the list of items)_

 _Mu Cheng: Oh yea and Lip Whip and Sugar Lip Scrub from Beauty Bakerie! Hold on let me show you the shade I want…_

 _Ge Ge: Whoa slow down! I can't possibly bring that much stuff back! Even if I stuff half the snack pile into Old Ye's luggage I won't have enough space in mine to fit all your snacks and makeup! Why not reduce some snacks you don't want, like the box of pop tarts, it's not healthy to eat so much snacks…_

 _Mu Cheng: *pouting emoji* You can don't buy the makeup and purse, but you cannot remove even one snack! Snacks are my life! *crying emoji* No snack no life! What'll I do when I'm watching my favourite dramas? What'll I do when I need to pull all nighters? *sobs*_

 _Ge Ge: Alright alright…_

Mu Cheng giggled at the memory, delighted that she managed to convince Mu Qiu to buy all the snacks she wanted. She also remembered her ge ge's complaints that he now owed Old Ye a favor, among many other things. _I wonder how does Old Ye looks like?_ Mu Cheng mused.

"Old Ye" came up in their conversation several years back, when Mu Qiu went overseas to study. She remembered her ge ge sharing about his studies but mostly his roommate, whom he nicknamed "Old Ye". Old Ye is a very blunt and straightforward man; with his sharp tongue and taunting words, he infuriates everyone in his vicinity. Mu Qiu listed several examples, and warned Mu Cheng not to copy. However, despite her ge ge's supposed irritation at his roommate, she could tell that Mu Qiu is fond of him, and treats him as a close confidante.

Shortly after their graduation, Mu Qiu told the family that he will be bringing over his roommate, and asked if he could stay in their guest bedroom. Initially, his parents were quite reluctant to let a stranger stay over, but Mu Qiu insisted that his roommate is trustworthy, and managed to convince them to let him stay at their guest bedroom.

Truthfully, Mu Cheng was not worried if "Old Ye" would be staying over at their guest bedroom. This is because she trusts Mu Qiu's decisions, if her ge ge judges that Old Ye is trustworthy enough to sleep over even with her around, she will stand by his decision. Plus, her bedroom is the furthest away from the guest bedroom, she can lock her door before going to bed.

Realising that she had let her thoughts run away from her, Mu Cheng focused her eyes on the giant screen, searching for Mu Qiu's flight. She grinned cheerfully upon finding out that the plane has arrived, and walked to the exit near the baggage carousel. Minutes later, Mu Qiu came out, pushing his luggage. Mu Cheng happily took a step forward, her hand partially raised to wave, but she paused upon noticing the man next to Mu Qiu. Her eyes widened, and her dreams of Ye Xiu flooded into her brain. The man next to her ge ge is obviously a Han Chinese, his black hair short and slightly messy. He is pale and tall, though his face is slightly puffy.

 _Ye...Ye Xiu?! I…_ Mu Cheng could hardly believe her eyes. Ye Xiu, the man whom she thought was just a figment of her imagination, is real?! Her brain whirred, trying to make sense of her dreams and the man next to Mu Qiu. _...I'm thinking too much, I don't even know if he's Ye Xiu. After all, ge ge calls him Old Ye...Old Ye...wasn't that how some people called him in my dreams?!_

"Mu Cheng!" Mu Qiu's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Ge ge, welcome back." She smiled sweetly and walked up to Mu Qiu. He grinned, passing his luggage over to the man next to him, and hugged Mu Cheng tightly, stroking her hair.

An awkward cough came from next to Mu Qiu, and Mu Qiu could feel someone tapping his shoulder. Grinning sheepishly, Mu Qiu cleared his throat, and loosened his hug. Understanding his body language, Mu Cheng gently released her hug, smiling happily. Mu Qiu took a step backwards, and patted the stranger next to him.

"Mu Cheng, meet my roommate, Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu, meet my mei mei, Mu Cheng."

Ye Xiu smiled, and held out his right hand. "Hello."

 _Such beautiful hands, and the exact same face…_ Mu Cheng mused.

Smiling warmly, Mu Cheng accepted his proffered hand, giving it a shake. "Hello."

* * *

Ge Ge: older brother

Mei Mei: younger sister


End file.
